


Life Eternal

by TheWormThatTurns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gen, Poetry, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWormThatTurns/pseuds/TheWormThatTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort gains immortality, to his regret. A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Eternal

* * *

 

Immortality  
Alone could teach this mortal how to die.

Dinah Craik, _Looking Death in the Face_ (1866)

 

* * *

Was this not what he wanted,  
To be fearless, ageless, endless,  
To thrive as others died,  
To outlive the last enemy?

How could he not crave these  
Vast valleys furrowed by unmarked graves,  
Verdant marks burned into poisoned skies,  
Voices silenced?

What joy was there not to find in  
The blood and the rot,  
The fear and the praise,  
The dead and the dying?

Had the first fingers of conscience  
Come tripping upon his ragged soul in  
Centuries or millennia,  
Creeping cold and certain into that newfound heart?

Was he not  
A triumph  
A victor  
A master of death?

How had he found fear when nothing could  
Ever  
Ever  
Erase him?

Was this all there was to be  
An empty empire  
All alone  
A dying sun swallowing the Earth?

 

* * *

  
\- Finite -


End file.
